


Fires that Burn

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Series: Her Lady's Hands [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Awkward sibling Yen'fay, Body Worship, Disgusting amounts of fluff, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knight-Lady Dynamics, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Vanilla, Wedding Night, diabetes warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after 'Her Lady's Hands,' Princess Tiki and her knight are finally married, and can finally (FINALLY) get some real time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires that Burn

It was over.  
  
It was all over and done with and they could finally relax, after weeks and weeks of enough planning and chaos to make even the most dedicated planner break down and cry.  
  
The ending product had been a beautiful one, but not too much of a production— Tiki hadn’t wanted to make too big a deal of it at all, but Queen Naga was so ecstatic her eldest daughter was _finally_ marrying (at the ripe old age of twenty-one) she’d insisted on at least inviting some close friends and family members, and maybe a few allies so she wouldn’t have to explain it when Tiki became the queen, and while she was at it why not just the entire country? Their great hall was big enough, and it wasn’t like Mila was that populous anyway. (Tiki had laughed. Say’ri had been too afraid to ask if it really was a joke.)  
  
As lovely a ceremony as it was, Say’ri was glad it was over, and she and Tiki finally got some alone time. Tiki, she could tell, was just as tired out from all the hullabaloo as she felt. Mila’s eldest princess had sat down on the edge of the bed and then fell backwards, undoing her hair so it fanned out on the pristine sheets. She let out a deep sigh, nudging her shoes off her feet, then letting her arms fall out to her sides.  
  
“I am never getting out of bed again,” Tiki decided, closing her eyes. “Things like moving only bring having to talk to people and mother asking when we’re going to have children.”  
  
“Queen Naga does seem eager to have grandchildren,” Say’ri noted pragmatically, idly tugging at the skirt of her gown. It was simpler in comparison to Tiki’s, but it had been her mother’s and it had sentimental value. “Regardless of our biological ability to have them, or lack thereof.”  
  
“Oh, there are ways, I’m sure,” Tiki waved a hand and Say’ri sat down on the bed next to her. “Mother has her ways. Life magic has been in the Mila bloodline for centuries.” Say’ri didn’t really want to know what that entailed.  
  
Say’ri hummed thoughtfully, tugging at the neckline of her gown. “I suppose I’ll be sleeping in here now,” she remarked, looking at Princess Tiki’s chambers. It was nothing terribly ornate— showing wealth in such manners wasn’t customary in Mila, especially in private rooms— and almost felt like sleeping outdoors, the way energy coursed through the very air. Mila Castle was built on a leyline, which surely helped Queen Naga’s status as an enchantress near the level of divinity to some. But it was certainly nice, the princess’s comfort a top priority.  
  
“Well, if it means you’ll sleep at all,” Tiki replied pointedly. “Honestly, if it means you actually sleep, I will gladly sleep in the knight’s barracks.”  
  
“My lady!” Say’ri was aghast. “I could never have you sleep in such a place! ‘Twould be a-a-an insult to the crown and spitting in the face of custom—“  
  
“Like our marriage!” Tiki interrupted, sitting up. “Oh, Say’ri, don’t worry about things like that. It was only a jest, anyway. I’m perfectly content with sharing my chambers with you if it means you’ll sleep more than two hours a night.”  
  
“And that means…” Say’ri felt her face heat up. Perhaps it was just her having been raised on knighthood chivalry and customs of her country, and her brother’s utter incompetence in matters of the heart, but in all her time pining for Princess Tiki, even while the actions were reciprocated, she had never once considered sharing a bed with the princess once they were married. Such an idea had remained stuffed in the back corner of her mind, with all those other impure thoughts like kissing her lady in places other than her cheeks or hands or lips, or tracing her figure with reverent, gentle hands. Say’ri had sworn to herself that such thoughts would never see the light of day— unless her lady willed it, of course.  
  
“Yes, it means we will be sharing a bed,” Tiki rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Say’ri, you don’t have to be so… chivalrous. We just got married! I would think today of all days would be the day you, you know, cut a bit loose. Relaxed a little.” Her voice dropped to a purr towards the end as she stood up, putting her hands on Say’ri’s shoulders and reaching back to fiddle with the ties on her gown with long, slender fingers.  
  
“I suppose that makes sense,” Say’ri murmured, averting her eyes as her guard lowered, just a bit. “I worry, though. That I will hurt you, either with what I do or what I say. Though we are now married, protecting you is my duty, first and foremost. It is how I have come to love you, but I cannot toss that aside even now.”  
  
“I’m not asking you to,” Tiki replied. She was on Say’ri’s lap now, her fingers just inside her new wife’s gown and pressing gently on the top of her back. “Just stop acting like my knight, and be my wife instead. Even just when we’re alone.”  
  
The fingers of her other hand stroked Say’ri’s cheek gently, soft fingertips that started at her hairline and raced their way down her jaw to her lips. They stayed there for a moment, then were replaced by Tiki’s lips in a tender kiss while the hand moved to run itself through Say’ri’s dark hair. Say’ri reached up to cradle her lady’s cheek, other hand coming to rest on her waist. It was a short kiss, one that was ended when Tiki smiled and pulled away gently, pressing her forehead to Say’ri’s, but it left Say’ri’s lips tingling and tasting vaguely of the wine from the wedding reception.  
  
“May I kiss you, my lady?” Say’ri whispered, and Tiki let out a breathy chuckle, her cheeks flushed an amorous shade of pink.  
  
Tiki leaned forward, pressing her lips to the area just in front of Say’ri’s ear. “As you wish,” she purred, the tone of her voice making Say’ri’s cheeks heat up. But she nodded nonetheless, feeling Tiki’s loose locks of hair tickle her cheek.  
  
Their lips met again, a little harder this time. Tiki tasted of lilacs and sweet wine and summer rain, mingling with the energy of all life Say’ri could feel coursing through her being. Her head was tilted, the kiss deep and passionate, the start of a burning feeling that made Say’ri feel like something inside her was bursting to get out— desires, thoughts she couldn’t suppress. And though her hands moved to wrap around her lover and hold her there, holding her close as she dared, she didn’t allow herself to act upon these desires or even bring them up.  
  
She felt Tiki make a sound into the kiss, something between a sigh and a little moan, and to hear her make such a sound was inexplicably satisfying. Say’ri took a breath as Tiki pulled her lips away again once more.  
“I love you,” Tiki murmured with flushed cheeks and beads of sweat forming on her forehead, kissing Say’ri’s cheek and flecking little pecks to her neck and shoulder. “So much.”  
  
Say’ri bit her lip, kissing Tiki behind her ear. “You do not seem satisfied with kissing, if I may mention,” she murmured, rubbing Tiki’s back with strong yet gentle hands. Every time Tiki’s lips touched her skin, Say’ri felt the fire inside her grow ever warmer. But it wasn’t a destructive fire, it was the fire of life, of passion, of love. It was pleasantly warm, but with the slight sting all fire had that reminded you it wouldn’t hesitate to burn you if you underestimated it.  
She felt Tiki shrug, just a bit, as she pulled away from Say’ri’s neck to rest her head on her chest. “Say I’m not,” she proposed. “What would you do then, Say’ri?” She leaned up and pecked at Say’ri’s lips once more, a teasing little kiss that punctuated the coy, almost playful lilt in her voice.  
  
Say’ri had to remember to breathe. “I would request permission to… to…”  
  
Tiki chuckled. “You can say it, you know.”  
  
“It feels wrong,” Say’ri confessed. “And I do not want to if you object at all to it, even if… even if I… _may_ admit to doing a bit of thinking on such an activity between us. M-merely wondering what it may be like, of course, I would never think of doing anything with you you would object to—“  
  
Tiki cut her off with a kiss, then pulled away and left Say’ri’s lips feeling empty again. “Say’ri, I meant it when I said you didn’t have to act so… so _knightly_ around me. I love you more than anything, and I trust that you won’t hurt me. That is what love is, isn’t it?”  
  
“Aye, my lady,” Say’ri murmured, venturing a kiss to her lady’s collarbone. “The kind of love I wish to share with you.” She felt Tiki sigh in pleasure, the muscles in her back relaxing. Say’ri nuzzled her neck gently, letting out a contented little purr. Tiki’s skin felt so soft under her lips, the kind of skin Say’ri wanted to kiss everywhere she could, tenderly running her fingers over every curve and contour. The thoughts were the type that made Say’ri’s cheeks heat up and wish there were a water trough nearby she could stick her head into, to douse the burning sensation of her impure thoughts. But there wasn’t, and now, with Tiki so close to her, she felt that, perhaps, she could put those thoughts to use.  
  
“So share it with me,” Tiki murmured, cupping Say’ri’s blushing face in her hands and smiling coyly, her cheeks flushed and her eyes loving. “If I weren’t sure about anything we’re to possibly do here, I wouldn’t have married you, let alone speak with you like this.” She leaned forward and kissed Say’ri’s lips, one of her teeth nipping her lip just slightly, almost teasingly.  
  
“M-my lady,” Say’ri breathed, her lips tingling. “You would… that is to say, I… you wish to…”  
  
“Yes,” Tiki cut her off, pushing herself to a standing position with her hands on Say’ri’s shoulders. “I will have you. But only if you are certain you will have me as well.”  
  
Say’ri felt her ears flush as red as her cheeks. She wet her lips anxiously, trying to think of how to phrase what she was to say. Tiki waited expectantly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, her head tilted just a bit.  
  
“I will, my lady,” she said finally, standing up and resting her hands on Tiki’s waist. “‘Twould be an honor if you permit it— tradition be damned.”  
  
“Tradition be damned, indeed,” Tiki hummed, reaching her hands around to undo the ties on Say’ri’s gown. She kissed Say’ri’s exposed shoulder, pulling the pale fabric down with the soft rustle of material.  
  
Say’ri’s hand moved to Tiki’s hip, while the other started gently tugging apart the buttons on her dress until she couldn’t reach any further, at which point she let her hand slip down underneath Tiki’s petticoat and brush against the soft skin of her back.  
  
Tiki pulled away to pull her arms out of the dress, letting the fabric drop to the floor and then stepping out of it and back onto the carpet. Smiling playfully, she started kissing Say’ri’s neck again, more assuredly this time. Say’ri felt a sharp pain that almost made her yelp, but the pleasure that flared then was greater. Whatever Tiki had just left at the juncture between her neck and shoulder would be deep purple and alarm her whenever she noticed it in the mirror. Hopefully her usual attire would hide it, otherwise there would be quite a few questions the next day.  
  
Say’ri held in a gasp, then bit down hard on her lower lip as Tiki trailed kisses up her neck, ending on her lips. Tiki’s hands dug themselves into Say’ri’s gown, pulling it down and off her shoulders until the wrap around her chest was exposed to the air of the bedroom. She untucked that, too, and it fall, freeing Say’ri’s breasts. Tiki didn’t seem to want to wait much longer— Say’ri could understand that, but she was still doubting this was really happening. It could very well have been a very vivid dream.  
  
“You must be cold,” Say’ri blurted, which was probably not the best thing to say at that moment, pulling Tiki close to her. Tiki blinked in surprise, hands still twisted in Say’ri’s gown.  
  
“That is sort of the point of disrobing,” Tiki admitted. “But you can warm me up, can you not? You are still alright with this?”  
  
Say’ri cleared her throat. “Forgive me, my— Tiki,” she stuttered. "I... am not used to this. I am rather nervous, you see.”  
  
"I can tell," Tiki commented, the strap of her petticoat sliding off her pale shoulder. "It's your first time, isn't it?”  
  
"No, I have been nervous before," Say'ri admitted. Tiki laughed and Say'ri blushed, hoping that wasn’t the wrong thing to say.  
  
“Just relax,” Tiki insisted, pulling Say’ri over to the bed by her gown. “It’s our wedding night. If anyone is expecting us to do anything like this one night out of our lives, it’s tonight. I guarantee the only people who will say ill things about us are the people that really ought to keep their opinions to themselves.”  
  
“It isn’t that,” Say’ri mumbled, sitting on the bed while Tiki leaned into her, hands on her shoulders. “I suppose it is just differing customs. You seem much more… in-tune with this sort of thing than I.”  
  
“It’s a form of life magic, done right,” Tiki replied with a little shrug. “At least, the two things are closely related. Increasing the bonds between two individuals fosters stronger ties with the world, which is really what Mila customs are about. But I don’t suppose we can discuss that later? We are… sort of in the middle of something.” She gestured to their current position, and Say’ri had to admit that was right.  
  
Say’ri blushed and cleared her throat. “Of course, m— Tiki. Forgive me.”  
  
“You called me Tiki,” Tiki noted, tilting her head. There was a blush on the tips of her slightly-pointed ears, a coloring of pink that complimented the verdant color of her hair like a dream. She was a divine vision in rose and emerald and white, and Say’ri felt like the luckiest woman alive.  
  
“You told me to relax,” she whispered, tracing Tiki’s cheek with the pads of her fingers. “You… you are so beautiful, do you know that?”  
  
“You’ve told me a few times now,” Tiki chuckled quietly, leaning herself down to kiss Say’ri’s nose gently. Say’ri combed her fingers through Tiki’s hair with reverence, but a kind of reverence that held respect and wonder. The golden sunlight through the curtained bay windows glanced gracefully off her lady’s features and fell in rectangles across the bedspread, the sunbeams warming everything they touched.  
  
Tiki had pressed herself to Say’ri, her hand gently running itself from the curve of her lover’s cheek and down her neck, to tracing the curve of her breasts beneath the cottony fabric supporting them. Her hand stopped for a minute, feeling the steady rise and fall of Say’ri’s chest as she breathed, then moved around to her back.  
  
Her fingertips felt like tiny lightning storms, sending a jolt of sensation through Say’ri’s being every time one touched her bare skin. Like magnets, gently tugging at her nerves until they sang. Something ached, but it wasn’t a painful ache, if that made any sense. But then, to Say’ri, nothing felt like it needed to make sense.  
  
Say’ri reached her arm around to Tiki’s back, pressing a hand between her shoulderblades just gently enough her back arched ever so slightly. She felt the muscles in her lover’s back tense ever so slightly as she pressed, her other hand pushing the thin straps of Tiki’s chemise off her shoulders. Her hand moved steadily, gently pressing its way down Tiki’s back and stroking every little bump along her spine. Say’ri’s fingers pressed down on the knots in her muscles in a way that made Tiki shiver and tense, and worked through them in a way that made her sigh in pleasure and relief.  
  
Pleasure was what Say’ri had been going for. Anything to make her lady breathe like that, roll her bare shoulders like a warmth had spread through her body. Say’ri wanted to feel her lady’s skin flush in gorgeous shades of red and pink, taste the slight trembling of her body wherever she was permitted to go, love every bit of the woman she cherished so and see to it that nothing would be difficult or uncomfortable. Every breath, every tremulous whisper and hum and moan would be like a velvet symphony to Say’ri’s ears, filling the air with the sounds of pleasure and love.  
  
Tiki’s mouth had moved down to Say’ri’s jaw, the soft spot just below her jawline at the flesh of her neck. Her teeth nipped at the area just slightly, her hands still tracing, affectionately touching Say’ri’s torso. Her palm traced circles around Say’ri’s strong core muscles, running smoothly over the contours. Every time, she traced lower, reaching into the still-tied belt just above Say’ri’s hips and loosening it, just a little, with every motion of her hand.  
  
Tiki tensed, pausing in her leaving little violet marks along Say’ri’s neck, and shivered, pushing herself up to look her lover in the face. Say’ri’s hand fell to rest at the small of Tiki’s back, as she stared at Tiki in a mixture of concern and surprise and care.  
  
“Are you alright?” were the words that came out of her mouth just then, though they sounded fuzzy and murmured on Say’ri’s clumsy tongue. “We can stop, if you… if you…”  
  
“Keep going,” Tiki assured her, her eyes half-closed, as she bit at her lower lip. “Love me in ways you won’t allow yourself to think about.”  
  
Say’ri wanted to argue. But then, she realized, she didn’t. So she nodded, just a bit, and leaned up to kiss the top of her breastbone tenderly, gently pulling down the fabric covering her chest. The top of Tiki’s chemise landed bunched up about her hips, leaving her half-bare to the atmosphere of the room, and to Say’ri’s eyes.  
  
Of course the sight of breasts wasn’t anything new to Say’ri— she posessed a pair herself, and as they were parts of the body, it was highly reccomended to assure their health as well as the health of other organs, thusly performing better in combat and in training. It was only fairly recently Say’ri had donned a shirt at all while training. Usually they just got in the way.  
  
But this, this was something different. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or the concept that Say’ri was seeing new parts of her lover for the first time. It was intimacy, was what it was, and the idea of being so intimate with the woman she’d loved for such a long time was enough to make Say’ri’s heart skip a beat and her cheeks flush ruby-red.  
  
Her hand traced the smooth surface of her lady’s breast. Tiki’s skin was so warm, heated by an inner flame of magic the royal line of Mila posessed, invitingly so. Say’ri’s hand moved slowly, tenderly cupping one of her breasts and pressing a gentle kiss to its flesh. Her hand curved down the contours of Tiki’s body, even moving around to rest just at the base of her spine, where the fabric of her chemise rested.  
  
She felt Tiki sigh into her neck, the mark she’d left there stinging as she did so. Taking it as a good sign, Say’ri rubbed back up and then down her back, but her hand didn’t stop there. She caressed Tiki’s hip gently, then slowly moved her hand into the bunched-up fabric and down to her lady’s thigh.  
  
Tiki’s quiet murmurs just under her ear urged her to keep going. While one arm stayed on Tiki’s back and kept her steady, the hand of the other one slowly moved its way inward, towards the warm crux of her thighs. She felt Tiki bite her neck in anticipation, and little drops of rusty red blood run down her skin, but it was alright. It was for her.  
  
Gentleness, Say’ri had figured, was the way to go. Her hand cupped the mound there gently first, the thin patch of hair growing above tickling her skin, fingers slipping between her thighs to meet with sensitive flesh. Already Say’ri could feel the area growing warmer as she ran her fingers over the outer lips gently, Tiki’s breath hitching. Some feeling in her abdomen ached, but it wasn’t a bad ache, it was an ache for more.  
  
Tiki grasped the fabric still hanging off her shoulders as Say’ri traced her folds with gentle fingertips. She felt so warm, so dynamic, so _alive_ beneath Say’ri’s skin, that it made her want to pleasure her lady senseless from the core, discover every last inch of skin and what color it would flush, and the pitch of her every sound. When night fell and they needed to sleep, Say’ri would hold her as tightly as she could to assure that nothing could take her away, not as long as Say’ri still lived and breathed.  
  
She felt her fingertips tingle as she slowly worked her fingers along Tiki’s sensitive tissues. Tiki’s breath was hot on her ear and neck, and she could feel her skin growing sweaty in the intimate air of the bedroom. Say’ri felt her teeth sink into her lower lip as Tiki shuddered at the delicate pleasures, gasping breaths blowing cold across the love bites Tiki had left across her neck and hot on the skin she hadn’t yet kissed. Say’ri felt the tugging ache inside of her pull harder, a needy tug that she ignored. This was about Tiki. This was for Tiki.  
  
Say’ri’s fingers found their way to the soft, almost welcoming entrance to Tiki’s core, and she felt Tiki bite her lip from the foreignness of it. This, having someone so close to her in such an intimate way, was new. No matter how much the both of them loved each other, the contextual newness of it all wasn’t an easy mountain to get over— and the only way to break past it was to do it.  
  
Say’ri hesitated nonetheless. “Are you alright?” she murmured, her fingers pausing in their gentle stroking and massaging of the area.  
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Tiki insisted, patting Say’ri’s cheek and gently pecking her on the lips. “Keep going, love. You won’t break me. Are you alright?”  
  
“Aye, my lady,” Say’ri said out of habit, though her cheeks were far too flushed and she was too undressed to be really using that phrase like she did in her normal vocabulary.  
  
Tiki smirked at her, just a little. “You always call me that, I’m surprised you didn’t in your vows.”  
  
“I felt it would’ve ruined the mood, rather.”  
  
A gentle purr came from Tiki’s throat as she kissed Say’ri’s lips tenderly, lovingly. “Don’t strain yourself with me, you know,” she murmured. “I look forward to when it’s your turn.”  
  
Say’ri felt her face flush as hot as the fire inside her chest. “M-my lady, I am a knight first and foremost, to be serviced by one I am tasked with—“  
  
“Damn your tasks,” Tiki gasped, reaching her hand down and taking Say’ri’s wrist. “I want to love you in all the ways you love me, like you deserve to be loved.”  
  
Say’ri wet her lips anxiously, feeling something flutter inside her. “As you wish,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Tiki’s lips with a tenderness that matched the way her first finger slipped between Tiki’s soft walls and touched the inside with a gentleness that made her lady moan into the kiss.  
  
Her fingers were long, but slender, and as the first gently moved in and out of Tiki’s entrance, her thumb and other fingers teased out the little bud of nerves and sensation buried among her folds. Tiki bit her lip at the feeling, her eyes closing. Her expression wasn’t one of discomfort, but Say’ri made sure to keep her touches gentle. Her unoccupied arm rested on Tiki’s hip as she gently pressed her lips to Tiki’s neck. Her kisses were gentle, not like the passionate little bites Tiki had left— unless, of course, Tiki wished it.  
  
Her fingers moved tenderly, lovingly, inside her lady. Say’ri asked for no reciprocation— though she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about such a thing in the past, in her darkest thoughts on nights the desire for a bit of contact was overwhelming. She had thought such things would stay confined to such corners of her mind, where their tempting tendrils wouldn’t sully her thoughts of her lady, but there she was, and it didn’t seem quite so horrible or blasphemous anymore.  
  
A second finger went in. Say’ri could feel the soft walls tensing and fluttering around her fingers, as Tiki’s back arched, shoulders raising as her head bowed and tucked itself under Say’ri’s chin. Her knees were on either side of Say’ri, hands clenching the loose fabric that had freed itself from the belt around her waist and hung off her toned arms. Say’ri’s lips tickled her neck again, her pulse quick and steady beneath it. They lingered there for a minute, and then Say’ri smiled gently into her skin, and kissed there tenderly, almost reverently, before moving to just under her ear.  
  
Tiki’s breath was uneven, held in one second and let out in a little gasp the next. She smelled sweet, with a scent Say’ri couldn’t pinpoint— lillies, maybe, or was it ginger? Something inticing that tickled Say’ri’s nostrils and made her wish she could breathe it forever. (She would never voice such a sentiment, though. Something told her that would be irredeemably creepy, no matter how pure-hearted the comment was.)  
  
As her fingers moved gently, Tiki shuddered and tried to keep in her moans, clenching Say’ri’s gown as if digging her fingers into the material like a lifeline would provide catharsis. Her head was pressed to Say’ri’s chest, brow sticky with sweat. She trembled, but her expression was one of pleasure, one Say’ri hoped she’d be able to see more of. With every little gasp and moan and whimper that came out of her lady’s throat, Say’ri felt the burning feeling inside of her flare up just a bit. It was a feeling of desire, yes, but also a feeling of want, in a different way— of wanting to kiss everywhere she could reach and pleasure her to the greatest extent of her ability. She would fill her lady with every bit of love and passion she could ever feel, simply in an attempt to express how much she truly felt.  
  
Contrary to what tall tales Say’ri had heard among the knights, Tiki’s peak was not loud, nor was it violent or messy or even particularly drawn-out. Say’ri felt it by a tight clamping around her two fingers tenderly rubbing her lady’s inner walls, and then a final release almost like a full-body sigh, that ended in Tiki slumping heavily on Say’ri’s chest, lazily wrapping her arms around her knight’s torso.  
  
“Should I stop, my lady?” Say’ri ventured to ask, into the thick quiet. “Are you alright?”  
  
Tiki made a mostly-incoherent noise that might’ve been an attempt at a word, rolling to her side and slumping over onto the soft bed, rubbing her face with her hands and taking a breath of fresh air.  
  
“My lady?” Say’ri asked again, removing her hand from between Tiki’s legs and setting it worriedly on her thigh. “Tiki?”  
  
For a moment, panic flooded Say’ri’s mind. Had she broken the one she was so devoted to serving? Maybe she _had_ gotten carried away adding that second finger. Oh, if only she’d remembered to ask!  
  
And then Tiki let out a breathy laugh, removing her hands from her face and patting Say’ri on the cheek gently. “That was… that was amazing,” she said breathily, her features painted scarlet in the last light of the setting sun.  
  
“I didn’t hurt you?” Say’ri asked, sighing in relief. “Forgive me for the untoward inclusion of my second finger, I was told it may add a better level of sensation—“  
  
“Shh,” Tiki hushed her, lazily setting a hand over her lips. “It was amazing. Honestly, I’m still… still getting my breath back. Come here.”  
  
She held her arms up, and Say’ri obliged, pulling her lady into a warm embrace dizzy with post-coital hormones. Tiki nuzzled her lazily, kissing her cheek with flushed lips. Say’ri had to admit that was somewhat fun— perhaps they’d be able to do it again, someday.  
  
“I love you,” she murmured, kissing Tiki’s nose gently. “If it was to your satisfaction, perhaps I can—“  
  
“Now, now, you still need a turn,” Tiki cut her off. “I’m afraid my fingers may not be the best idea, but I assure you, there are other ways to pleasure a woman.” That was true, Tiki kept her fingernails long and rather sharp, but the way the tip of her tongue snaked out over her upper lip made all other thoughts fly out the window.  
  
“M-my la-lady,” Say’ri stammered, her tongue clumsy. Tiki pushed herself to where she was straddling Say’ri’s midsection, and set a finger on her lips.  
  
“Tiki,” she corrected softly, her voice a sly purr. “Do you think I’ll leave you high and dry, after that?”  
“W-well, I,” Say’ri tried to say. She thought she heard a knock at the door, but her head was full of rushing blood and thoughts too horribly filthy for her to even describe them.  
  
“I’ll make it good, promise,” Tiki said with a lift of her eyebrows. Say’ri felt her face heat up to levels that would surely burn Tiki’s lips, should she decide to kiss her then.  
  
Wait, _was_ that the door? Say’ri sent a glance to the closed (and locked, thankfully) door to Tiki’s chambers, but a soft hand on her cheek turned it back to focusing on Tiki, who had leaned down to kiss her right breast gently.  
  
“The door,” Say’ri whispered as Tiki caressed her hips and pressed kisses to her stomach. “M-my— Tiki, the door.”  
  
“No one’s there, Say-say,” Tiki murmured, using a nickname she’d thought up in a semi-drunken stupor months previous. She’d later admitted to finding it somewhat childish, but she’d used it a handful of times before— when she was tired, or wanted Say’ri to break the rules with her, just a little bit. Somewhat ironically, even though this activity was entirely supported, some part of Say’ri was screaming about how wrong it was.  
  
But the knock came again, and Say’ri blinked herself out of her hormone-addled stupor. “No, there is someone,” she said, shifting to sit up.  
  
Tiki scowled, folding her arms over her bare chest. “I _said_ we didn’t want to be bothered. And apparently, someone didn’t listen. If that’s Nowi…”  
  
“I’ll take care of it,” Say’ri promised, pulling her gown back to where it covered her breasts and walking over to open the door. She prayed her face wasn’t too horribly flushed. (With her luck, it probably was, and she probably smelled like Tiki, too.)  
  
Say’ri opened the door and suddenly wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. It wasn’t Nowi, or Nah, or even Naga wondering why Tiki had retired so uncharacteristically early. Oh, but she would’ve traded it for them in a heartbeat.  
  
“Y-Yen’fay,” she managed, hoping her voice didn’t crack. “What… er… what may I help you with?”  
  
Yen’fay said nothing for a very long time. He noticed his younger sister’s flushed face first, then her rumpled clothing, then the piles of discarded garments on the floor. Then Tiki pulling her chemise back into place, padding quietly over into view to see what had her wife looking so embarrassed.  
  
He stepped back once. Then once more. And then again, until he was silently walking backwards down the hall and Say’ri was staring at his retreating form as he turned a corner and left her view.  
  
Say’ri shut the door, then leaned her head against it.  
  
Tiki padded up behind her, wrapping her arms around her knight’s waist and gently hugging her from behind, head resting on her back. Say’ri knew she could’ve handled that better, but she had absolutely no idea how. Maybe Yen’fay was at fault there, too. (Of course he was, the man wouldn’t know romance if it danced naked in front of him before setting the carpet on fire and fleeing in a chariot pulled by flying jackalopes, scattering torn-up bits of paper in the wind.)  
  
“So… does that ruin the mood?” Tiki finally asked.  
  
“Just a little bit,” Say’ri said weakly. “Please, tell me the you have a way to make your chambers soundproof.”  
  
“It’ll be the first thing I do when I become queen,” Tiki assured her, standing on her toes to kiss the nape of Say’ri’s neck. “But it’ll be your turn before then. Alright?”  
  
Say’ri let out a breathy laugh, turning around and kissing her lady’s head. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM THE LORD OF TITTIES


End file.
